Floppy disks are well-known to those skilled in the art. The disks consist of a plastic substrate coated with magnetic particles and encased in an envelope which has openings for engaging drive and read-write mechanism. Normally, such disks are removed from a supply of disks and passed to a mechanism where information is duplicated onto the disk. The disks is then checked for errors and returned to one of a plurality of bins depending on whether the disk is good or bad.
In the past, it has been the practice to handle such disks in sealed envelopes. If the disk is bad, the entire envelope and disk must be discarded. Surprisingly, the envelope is actually more expensive than the magnetic disk within the envelope.